Hidden Pasts, Hidden Lives
by catcatcatcatcat
Summary: Do nobodies have pasts? Yes. Do nobodies have futures? Perhaps. Do nobodies have souls? We aren't quite sure... Follow Sora unravel the mystery of what happened before...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kingdom Hearts Fic. It takes place _after_ Kingdom Heart Two. I don't own it. BUT—If anyone steals _anything_ from my imagination in this fanfic… Just remember… That imagination is the property of Shadoom. In other words… Copy, Credit and Die.

Hidden Pasts, Hidden Lives Prologue: Looking Back 

Whenever I think about it… I see the past where I've fought so many battles… I've met so many unique people… so many different places…

Whenever I gaze at my own hands I think of all the souls I have saved—and slain… At least that is what I choose to believe.

Do Nobodies have souls? I mean they seem real enough and they sometimes act like they have souls… But Axel insisted that they didn't have souls…

So who do I choose to believe?

A Nobody or me, myself?

I just don't know… I don't know about me, I don't know what's happening to my friends— Kairi seems to be going through major mood swings and is yelling at me and Riku all the time… talk about crankiness… Riku's acting like an idiot but then again he always does… But I can't help but think that we're all changing… And I don't know what's going to be the outcome of these changes… I know… I'm pathetic… My head hurts…

I think I'll go eat a donut…

…Donuts always make me feel better…

So-o… Should I continue? Oh yeah it was Sora thinking up there. It' s just the prologue so cut me some slack! -Shadoom


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back and with chapter one. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I SUCK BUT—If anyone steals _anything_ from my imagination in this fanfic… Just remember… That imagination is the property of Shadoom. In other words… Copy, Credit and Die.

Hidden Pasts, Hidden Lives 

_Chapter One: Familiar Faces _

The streets start to darken as the clouds covered the sun completely. Sighing I pull my hood down and walk closer to the wall trying to blend in to the scene around me.

Shadows Veil

The place of new beginnings and old memories. The place where my story began. And look, I'm back here again.

Perhaps it's fate telling me that I'm about to begin anew again.

Fate…

Such a curious thing. Always changing. Always twisting.

Always.

What am I doing here? How did I get here? Why do I still exist?

The question rush through my head as I try to piece up my most recent memories to find a solution but to no avail.

Maybe this place will give me the answers I seek.

But there seems to be something important about this place that I know. Something futile. Something I _need_ to know. What is it? Why can't I remember?

I don't know. It seems as if I've… I've forgotten.

There are so many different faces in my mind, so many different names but I just can't seem to connect which names belong to which faces.

But one name stands out the most. One name out of all of them.

_Sora_.

XxXxX

"So this is Shadows Veil? Seems like a peaceful enough place. No heartless or nobodies around here." Sora walked down the winding cobblestone path, followed by Donald and Goofy.

"Yep. So what now?" Goofy and Donald quickly followed behind Sora in the busy district area. Happy chatter and hectic activity rushed through the square with the small children that laughed as they played.

A warm area full of happiness. A beautiful place full of people. Absolute peace.

Suddenly an old woman wearing gypsy clothing gripped Sora's arm. "Do not go any further! Shadows Veil is an evil place, which draws the weary in… It is not as it seems, not peaceful nor happy – Go back where you came from traveler!"

**Unknown's P.O.V.**

Sora ignored the old woman's warning, a foolish mistake and a fool's choice indeed.

That old woman's name is Sheba. She's a fortuneteller who guides the lost from this dreadful place. She can see behind the illusions, she can see past the veil of this place. She has been rumored to be able to look into the future. From what I know she's part of the Shikai clan.

Venerable grandmother I pay my respects. She has gone to join the clan of ghosts now.

For the next morning, the old woman was gone.

XXxxXXxxXX

I decided to rewrite this chapter entirely so yeah…- Shadoom


End file.
